Un dolor del pasado
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Estraños sueños empieza a tener Bulm, Vegeta intrigado investiga por si miso en la habbitación conyugal hasta que ve algo que lo mantendrá nervioso, y mas si le sumamos lo que Bulma dice al estar dormida. Un fanfic personal.


Nota del autora: Este fanfic es basado en un "hecho real", que intento plasmar en Bulma, es un fanfic muy personal y para mi esta lleno de tristeza, tanto que llevo bastante tiempo escribiéndolo, por que no consigo rellenar unas lineas sin que se me nuble la vista por las lágrimas, no espero comentarios buenos ni malos, por que sólo es una vivencia que necesito despejar de mi, es tanta la frustración que siento por no haber podido superar aún la perdida de alguien, que sólo me queda escribir, quiero aclarar que lo que esta escrito en este fanfic, no es todo lo que paso ni exactamente como es, aquí lo escribo muy poco detallado, y espero que entendáis el por qué.

**Un dolor del pasado**

**Capitulo 1**

"_Hace ocho años que ya no estas conmigo, sólo puedo decirte que nunca, ni un sólo día has dejado de estar en mi mente, que te hecho de menos muchísimo, que eras la mejor persona que podía existir, que te quiero muchísimo y que estés donde estés siempre serás parte de mí, y siempre te recordaré, que eres mi ángel y que estoy muy orgullosa de como saliste de algo para vivir, siempre estarás en mi corazón y siempre hablaré de ti y estaré orgullosa de mi tío, me consuela algo saber que en donde estás ya estarás tranquilo, y descansando en paz y que siempre estás a mi lado, en mis sueños, y que cuando estoy mal tu espíritu me consuela y me tranquiliza..._

_Tu sobrina no te olvida, te quiero. D.E.P"_

Llevaban varias semanas distanciados, discutían mas de lo normal, se evitaban, ella estaba mas pensativa que de costumbre, pero intentaban no hablar del tema.

Vegeta pensaba que había algo misterioso, serio y que ella intentaba ocultar con mucho recelo.

Se levantaba, y directamente se bajaba a la cocina sin dirigirle ningún tipo de palabra.

Estos últimos días cuando conseguía verla estaba completamente con cara amarga, triste y como si su mente estuviera en otro país completamente diferente.

Al cabo de un rato la escuchó volver y fue entonces cuando se levantó y salió de la habitación ya casi sin mirarla.

Se dirigió ya indignado e intrigado a la cámara de gravedad, pensando para si mismo todo aquello.

No podía entenderla, estaba realmente interesado en que le pasaba a Bulma, el decía que no era preocupación, mas bien simple curiosidad.

Quería subir a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa limpia para cuando terminara de entrenar.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación de ella escuchó un ruido que últimamente era extraño no escucharlo a diario.

Ella estaba llorando intentando ser silenciosa, pero Vegeta era un saiyan y su oído era demasiado fino.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba Bulma echada en la cama llorando desolada, abrazada a la almohada y viendo unas fotos que la hacían entristecerse.

"_Otra vez igual. Si sigu_e _así terminará enfermándose. Me extraña mucho que con lo pesada que es siempre, no venga a calentarme la cabeza con algo que le pase."_

El príncipe pensaba en ese detalle constantemente.

Su mujer siempre estaba contándole cualquier cosa que le hubiese pasado, sin embargo ahora, lo único que le contaba era algo relacionado con Trunks.

Cada noche se despertaba sobresaltada y primero sonreía tristemente y después se iba al baño y se ponía a llorar.

El no había intentado preguntarle nada, ya que si ella no era capaz de comentarle lo que le pasaba ella misma, si le mostraba interés él con sus preguntas podría alterarla más.

Una tarde escuchó que hablaba con Chichi por teléfono, y supo que iría a verla al día siguiente.

El día se repetía completamente igual, lo único que cambió fue que esta vez ella se vistió para salir, algo que desde hacía tiempo no hacía.

Su curiosidad le pudo más, incluso estaba reconociendo que empezaba a preocuparse por su esposa. A sí que decidido se puso a subir las escaleras y se metió en el de dormitorio de ambos, donde rápidamente se dispuso a rebuscar entre sus cosas, encontrando al fin una pequeña caja.

Se encontraba dentro de otras cajas, completamente ocultas tras bastantes trajes de ropa.

Algo que no se podía ver simplemente "quitando algo de en medio".

La abrió, y lo que se encontró fueron unas fotos, no muy antiguas, en las que salía ella con un hombre que nunca había visto ni del que le habían hablado.

Supuso que eso era lo que hacía cuando se encerraba en su habitación y se ponía a llorar, veía esas fotos.

Pero ahora su curiosidad era mucho mayor, por que si bien él estaba interesado en que le pasaba, ahora se imaginaba todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con infidelidad.

Esperaría unos días para preguntarle por ese asunto, ahora se centraría en no pensar en nada que tenga con ver con eso.

"_En que maldita hora se me ocurre a mí cotillear, ¿desde cuando soy yo así?, De definitivamente se me está pegando la estupidez de estos humanos."_

Volvió a ordenar todo poniéndolo como estaba, y salió de allí.

Un rato después volvió Bulma, deprimida como siempre.

Sólo se limitó a ponerle la comida y se echó a dormir. Él la siguió, y se quedó mirándola como dormía, intentando ver si su rostro cambiaba, por si su sueño se alteraba.

Los primeros treinta minutos estuvo tranquila, pero al rato empezó a ver que en su cara había una especie de sonrisa, algo que no había visto en ella despierta desde hace tiempo.

Abrazaba unos de los cojines fuerte, con ganas, y eso a él lo empezó a preocupar.

Aunque su estrés se hizo mayor al escuchar levemente lo que decía Bulma.

-Me gusta que me abraces.-Decía con expresión de felicidad en sueños.

Vegeta no se movía, simplemente se dedicaba a mirarla levantando una ceja con cara de no hacerle mucha gracia.

-Te he echado de menos. -Seguía confesando dormida.-Esperaba que esto pasara de nuevo, todo este tiempo te he estado queriendo.

Ahí Vegeta ya se puso de los nervios, tanto que la despertó de forma brusca.

-¡Bulma!.-La zarandeó levemente. -Vamos, despierta.

-¿De qué vas Vegeta? -Se despertó algo enfadada. -¿Crees qué puedes despertarme así?

-¿Qué has soñado?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañada.

-¿Que qué has soñado? -Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-No lo sé. -Le respondió pensando en que motivo ha hecho que Vegeta después de varios años, le pregunte eso.-¿A qué viene eso?.

-Casualmente pasaba por ahí y sin querer te escuché hablar dormida, y quería saber a quién le hablabas por qué...

-Me tengo que ir, Vegeta, luego vuelvo.

Lo dejó con palabra en la boca y antes de que quisiera decirle que no se moviera de ahí sin contestarle, ella ya se había ido.

Ésto lo puso de un malhumor increíble.

Bulma salió de la casa sofocada, sabía perfectamente que había soñado, pero no podía contárselo a Vegeta, ésto era algo muy íntimo de ella y no se sentía preparada para compartirlo con él.

Se imaginaba las cosas tan completamente diferentes que pasaban ahora mismo por la cabeza de Vegeta.

Él era todo un experto en darle la vuelta a las cosas y pensar lo que no es de la situación.

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, alguien que la entendiera algo mas de lo que lo podría hacer Vegeta, alguien sensible y cariñoso, alguien quizás como Goku.

Continuará...

¿Qué será ese extraño secreto que guarda Bulma con tanto recelo? ¿Quién será el de las fotos? ¿Tiene Vegeta razones para desconfiar de ella así? ¿Qué atormenta a Bulma?


End file.
